


Kinktober 2020 - Day 3: Medical Play (Scifell, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sciencetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Creampie, Crushes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scifell - Freeform, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Sci has a special medical room, and is surprised when his crush is in it!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 3: Medical Play (Scifell, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Still on Hiatus for everything else, this was prewritten.

When Sci entered the exam room, he was almost shocked at who he saw. Could this really be true? His staff knew that this exam room was only for monsters who consented to sex with him. Why would his crush of all monsters be waiting here?

“uh, hey sci,” Red said, blushing. He was sitting on the exam table in his red sweater and a plastic sheet. His legs were tantalizingly bare. The expanse that Sci could see was scarred and chipped. He shuddered. He loved to see a monster who showed the signs of surviving a rough life. It made him hot and bothered in a way that nothing else could.

“red… who put you in this exam room?” Sci asked sternly, “This room is-”

“i asked for it, sci. i, um, heard some of the others talking about what you do to them in this room, and… i’ve always wanted to feel like that… especially if it was under your hands. you don’t have to do it to me! i can leave if it makes you uncomfortable. i was just… hoping,” Red finished lamely.

Sci couldn’t help but blush. Red wanted this? From him? Really? Red was his crush! He’d been dreaming about doing this to him since day 1! “i’ll do it, but on one condition.”

Red quivered to attention. “yeah?”

“you have to let me see your face while i do it,” Sci insisted. When Red didn’t immediately agree, Sci explained further, “i’ve always wanted to do this to you, more than anyone else. i’ve dreamed of it so many times…”

Red gulped, his blush lighting up his whole face, and nodded. “you really want to see me? you’re sure i’m not too… ugly…” He whispered the last word.

Sci stepped forward impulsively and kissed Red deeply. The other gasped into his teeth, then quickly opened his mouth. Sci dove in with his tongue like a scuba diver searching for survivors in a sunken wreck. He searched Red’s mouth thoroughly, not leaving any crack untouched or nerve unstimulated. Red moaned into the kiss and, slowly, pulled Sci on top of him and fell back onto the exam bed.

Sci separated from Red’s mouth with a pop and a gasp. They shared the air as they both panted heavily. Then Sci grinned. “you’re the most beautiful monster i’ve ever seen and, if you’re up for it, i’d like to take you to lunch after this is over. In the meantime, let’s complete this exam.”

He stepped back and guided Red’s legs into the stirrups on either side of his body, then carefully pulled his whole body so that his ecto-pussy was hanging over the edge of the table. Sci inspected it. It was plump, with huge folds and flaps of skin and a clit that already was protruding from its hood. That wasn’t the biggest surprise, though. Red’s piercings, which were lined up on either side of his labia, were. 

Sci went to run a hand over them, then remembered the purpose of this room. He went over to the counter, washed his hands, and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. When he turned around, Red was watching him hungrily. Sci grinned back at him. “now then, red. i understand you’ve been complaining of an ache in your sex organs?”

Red nodded. “could you take a look, doc? it’s driving me nuts!”

Sci stepped forward and bent down, bringing his face up to Red’s pussy. He carefully played with the folds with his gloved fingers, poking, pinching, and stretching them out until Red was dripping with need. Then he grinned up at the wanton face his crush was showing him. “i can see the problem. you seem to be suffering from a lack of vitamins c, d, and o. i can apply a treatment right now, with your permission of course,” Sci said, waggling his brow bones.

Red moaned, “please, doc, i need to get rid of this ache, fast!”

Sci stood up quickly, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his dick. It had never been harder in his life. “well then, red. let’s get your treatment underway.”

He pulled Red’s folds open and slipped his dick into the tight passage. Red let out a pornographic moan, his eye lights going soft. When Sci released his folds, bringing those piercings against his dick, and snapped his shaft the rest of the way in, they both gasped. Red’s eye lights were completely fuzzed up.

Sci grinned and pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, setting a rough pace that targeted Red’s g-spot and would bring them both to completion fast. He didn’t let up until he felt Red clench around him. Then he twerked his crush’s clit and watched as he came. His face was exquisite, even better than he’d thought. The sight of Red’s orgasm pushed him into his own, and he buried his dick all the way to the hilt in Red’s pussy and let his cum paint the inside of Red’s cunt in blue.

They both panted hard, twitching and clenching around each other for some time before they both could gather themselves to speak. Red grinned and purred, “you know, i think i might suffer from a lack of those vitamins more often if this is the treatment i get. what do you say to arranging a… private treatment schedule?”

Sci grinned. “i would say it is an excellent idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
